deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akihiro Dragoscale vs Darth Maul
battle between two warrior who lack power of fear mighty dragon king son akihiro dragoscale and first padawan of sith lord darth maul akihiro dragoscale dragoscaleisbest:the first son of dragon king who has massive power mewtwo:he escape mephistopheles by get rise outside his kingdom and get back to his kingdom by his sister rukia gohan:he magnage to come back to himself kingdom trainning and make friend with powerful warrior even slay mephitopheles himself! superman:let,talk about akihiro power he has unbreakable sword name ryu ken andhimself has powerful attack beam of laser form his sword dragon beam it name dragon beam.also longer he fight more powerful he will become dragoscaleisbest:he slay Gigantalus, overcome Aquilary and event can grorn much more power via trainning , he destroy two minion of demon easy and killed mephistopheles himself via pegasus sword! damn mewtwo:well he can summon massive meteor and created flame tornadowith pegasus sword he can even overcome faster than light mighty aquliary and make country level attack gohan:and if you think those are all of his power you wrong again akihiro has his dragoscale form what overcome mighty mephistopheles in fight and he last resourt attack like super dragon beam has unmatch power! superman:but akihiro still has weakness he bad at aim and fear to sword but still don,t mess with dragon prince mewtwo:yes i mean he has power to rival mighty damus adapin fucking FTL wolfprince! and even embobiment of video game gus veedome! what make you think you can slay him down? no akihiro dragoscale:you shall not pass evil one... darth maul dragoscaleisbest:the first padawan of dark lord of the sith,and slsyer of Qui-gon-jin darth maul mewtwo:her get cut body via padawan obiwan but survival and come back to attack jediin clone wars era maul still has power to overcome and beat luminara, fight off darth sideis,and make sideous need to release his full power gohan:in term of force maul is overcome might of qui gon jin master jedi and even kill himin easy match he attack obiwan mutiple time and stronger than 2 inqisitor. he even kill high trainning mandalor without force superman:in term of speed darth maul speed is rival or even surpass obiwan and inqisitot former jedi who fallen to dark side. he mastered two hand sword combat like when his use dark saber when fight sideos dragoscaleisbest:tank attack of pri visla and overcome luminara in fight . and can match sideos in epic dual mewtwo:but even padawan of sith lord still has weakness he get cut down by obiwan 2 time and get stomp by sideous when he serious in fight also maul is insanely cocky fighter anyway don,t underrate him he has rival and killed a lot of jedi in clone var era and even rival all might of dark vader in star war legend darth maul:you power no match for me deathbattle result Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire vs dark themed death battles